A choice to be made
by Hottieluvr
Summary: Sookie and Tara go out on the town. They want some excitement in their lives. They meet Eric and Pam. Eric is immediately enthralled with Sooke but doesn't know how to talk to her. She gets angry and leaves. She meets Bill the next day and he is a complete gentleman. Who does she choose. The vampire who gets her excited or the one who treats her like a lady.
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the show but what I would like to have seen happen.

1.

"Sookie, honey make sure you are careful when you go to this club "Fangtasia". Gran said.

"I will. I'm just so excited. It feels exiting. I have never seen an honest to God vampire before."

"What made you and Tara decide to go there"?

"Well it's not like life here. Tara and I both decided we needed to see something different. I think too that Tara seeing Jason with Dawn again upset her."

"I can't understand what that sweet girl sees in Jason. I mean don't get me wrong I love him to death but he is not exactly the brightest catch."

They both heard a honk outside.

"Okay well I'm going. Don't wait up."

"Have fun sweetheart." she said smiling up at her granddaughter.

Sookie jumped into the car and they both let out a squeal. "I can't believe we are really doing this." Sookie said.

"I know. " Tara said. Then she looked over at Sookie. "Please tell me you will take your shields down tonight. I want to know if any trouble happens."

"I will Tara."

"I know you don't like to do that but we are going to a real life vampire bar."

Sookie started giggling.

"What"? Tara asked

"You said a real live vampire bar. They aren't exactly alive."

They both started giggling then.

As they pulled into the parking lot they could see many people dressed in dark clothing. They all had that gothic look. They took a deep breath and got out of the car. As they waited in line to go in Sookie looked around her.

"Do you think I dressed okay?" Sookie asked as Tara looked at her. Sookie was wearing a blood red halter dress with blood red heels. Her hair was pulled back in red barrettes. Tara was dressed in a black corset top and black jeans. Tara knew that this was they way Sookie dressed. Sookie was an innocent still. She had never had a boyfriend since she could always hear their thoughts she never let it go past one date.

"You look just fine Sook. Come on the line is moving." Tara said as they now stood in front of a beautiful woman. She was definitely dressed in the style of the bar. Tara had never before thought about women in the way she was now thinking of this woman. It surprised her but Tara was one that wasn't opposed to anything.

"Hello there." Pam looked at them both."I need to see some identification please."

"Oh even at a vampire bar?" Sookie asked surprised.

"Well I can never determine ages anymore. We would not wish to get shut down for serving underaged."

"Of course." she said pulling out her I.D. As Tara was handing hers to this woman.

"Tara. Such a pretty name for such a sexy woman." Pam said giving Tara a look of pleasure.

"Thank you. " Tara said not taking her eyes off of this woman that gave her all kinds of thrills through her body.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Don't you look ravishing." Pam said to her.

"Um... thank you." Sookie said nervously.

Sookie tried hard to listen to the thoughts of this woman but found quiet instead. She was surprised but pleased and wondered if it would be the same with other vampires.

"Go on in." Pam said to them. As they walked by Pam touched Tara's arm. "Save me a dance?" she asked her.

"Sure." Tara said.

They went in and found a booth and sat down. They looked around at the many people dancing and talking.

"So what do you hear Sook?"

"Well I hear a lot about sex." she said laughing.

"And?"

"Well it is strange but when I pass certain people I get quiet. I noticed it with that woman at the door."

"Pam." Tara said.

"Who?"

"Her name was Pam."

"Oh well it was quiet with her and then as we came in and passed people I could hear some but the others were quiet. Do you think maybe I can't hear vampires?" Sookie asked happy about this.

"Maybe. I bet that is an awesome feeling Sook. Not having to shut your mind down to block out others."

"You have no idea Tara. It feels like heaven."

They ordered a drink and sat back and people watched. Tara noticed when Pam went up to what looked almost like a throne. She talked to the guy there and they both looked over at her and Sookie. It thrilled her that this woman was interested in her.

Sookie seen something get Tara's attention and looked to where she was looking.

"I didn't know you liked women Tara."

"I like them all Sookie. You know that."

"Yeah, I guess I do. One day I am going to find out what all the excitement is about sex."

"And when you do you aint' never gonna want to stop." Tara said smiling at her.

"Who is that with her? It looks like a man sitting on a throne." Sookie said giggling.

"Yeah, it is."

"I can't see what he looks like she is standing in the way."

Tara watched as both Pam and this man stood up and headed their way.

"I think you are fixing to find out Sook." Tara said to her.


	2. Chapter 2 A choice to be made

Chpt. 2

Eric was sitting on his throne bored as usual. He hated doing this but this is what the people wish to see when they spend their money here. As he sat there a delicious aroma assaulted his nostrils. What was that glorious smell he wondered. He sat up straighter on his throne. He silently summoned his child Pam to him.

"Pam my child, what is that delicious fragrance?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." she replied.

"Sookie Stackhouse. What is a Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That is her name. She just came in with a delicious woman by the name of Tara."

"Where is this Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked only thinking of the delicious aroma.

"She is in the booth over by the dance floor."

"Introduce us." he said.

He stood as Pam escorted him over.

As Eric got closer to the delicious aroma his fangs came out. For the first time he had no control over them.

"Tara, we meet again. I would like to introduce you to my maker, Eric Northman. Eric this is Tara and Sookie." Eric could not take his eyes off this woman. Not only did she smell delicious she was heavenly to look at. His eyes roamed down her body. Taking in her breasts as they looked about ready to pop out of her dress. He watched as her nipples came to sharp points as they peaked in pleasure. He looked up at her mouth, such tantalizing lips only waiting to be sucked on. He watched as she bit down on her lip in what he thinks was nervousness. She didn't realize she had broke the skin with her teeth and her aroma became stronger. His eyes ran up to the side of her neck and he could see her vein pulsing. Then he looked into her eyes and what he seen surprised him. She was angry.

"Are you finished?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked her back.

"Ogling me."

"When someone as lovely and smelling as delicious as you do it is a must."

"I don't appreciate being ogled."

"What are you?"

"What did you say?'

"I said, what are you?"

"I am a waitress in Bon Temps."

"No, I mean why do you smell so delicious?"

Tara looked over at Sookie and grabbed her hand. "Listen Sook." she said knowing Sookie would know what she was saying.

"There is nothing." Sookie replied.

"Did you want to go?"

Before Sookie could answer Pam had grabbed Tara's hand and led her to the dance floor. "you owe me a dance." Pam said. Tara looked at Sookie and Sookie nodded her head that it was alright.

"Why can't I hear you?" Sookie asked.

"Am I not talking loud enough?"

"No, I mean normally I can hear peoples thoughts but I can't hear yours or the other vamps."

"You are a telepath." he said.

"Yes. It is my curse."

"No, this is your gift." he whispered to her.

His voice and the way he looked at her gave her goosebumps. She didn't like the way he had leered at her before but now he looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her heart beat a little faster.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Good, I do not wish you to be afraid of me."

"What are you?"

"I am a vampire."

"I know that I mean you were sitting on a throne. Are you a King or a prince?"

"I was a king in my human life. But now I am the Sheriff of area 5. I sit up there for the benefit of the people."

"Wow a king." she said her eyes wide.

Her heart about stopped when he looked up at her and smiled. "Wow." she said under her breath not knowing he can hear everything. He smiled bigger because he could then smell her arousal.

"Come, I will fuck you in my office."

"You will not and you stop that nasty talk right now. You will talk to me the way you should as the lady I am."

"I know that you wish to be impaled on me."

Sookie stood up quickly the drinks on the table spilling. "I told you not to talk nasty." then she stormed out.

Tara was dancing with Pam and her mind was only on the way Pam's body caressed hers. Then she noticed out of the corner of her eye Sookie yelling and then storming out.

"I have to go." she said to Pam.

Pam having heard everything that happened nodded her head. "You must come back."

"I will." Tara said smiling then left after Sookie.

"Eric must I teach you how to approach a lady?" she said angrily.

"You will not speak to me in that tone Pam. Do not forget who I am."

"I do not forget."

"I will have her. She will be mine." Then Eric walked quickly back to his office.

"Sook, what happened?"

"I'm sorry Tara. I know you were having fun with Pam, but I won't be talked to like that."

"What did he say?"

"He said, come I will fuck you in my office." Sookie said trying to mimick the sound of Eric's voice.

Tara's eyes grew wide but she couldn't help the little smile that came out.

"Why are you smiling?" Sookie asked angrily.

"Oh Sook, That man has the hots for you."

"Tara."

"I agree he shouldn't have said that, but maybe he just doesn't know how to talk to someone like you after being around fangbangers all the time."

"Maybe."

"He was really hot."

Finally Sookie had a smile on her face. "Yeah, he really was."


	3. Chapter 3 A choice to be made

Chpt 3.

It had been three days since they had went to Fangtasia. Sookie was getting frustrated because she couldn't get Eric off of her mind. When Tara brought to her attention that maybe Eric just didn't know how to talk to someone like her, she couldn't shake it. She also couldn't help but think of what he had suggested. She knew how it worked but she had never done those things. She had seen images in some of her friends head and she thought about what it would be like with Eric. She felt a tingling in a place she had never felt it before. She was at the bar waiting for Tara to give her the drinks to serve when she felt a quiet vibration come in. Thinking it was Eric she turned to the door. In walked a dark haired man. He was cute but nothing as sexy as Eric. She went to his table to take his order.

"Hi, what can I get for you." she asked as she held her pen and notepad in front of her.

"I would like a Trublood, O negative if you have it."

"I will check. We have never had any call to have it since you are the first vampire we've ever had here." She then turned to go get the Trublood.

"Who is that?" Tara asked.

"I don't know but he seems like a nice gentleman."

"Sookie, just be careful."

"Tara, you are dating a vampire. I can handle myself."

"Okay, okay. Just saying."

"Here you go. You are in luck. Since my friend Tara is dating a vampire she had some ordered."

"Thank you."

"My name is Sookie. What's yours?" she asked smiling.

"Bill. Nice to meet you Sookeh"

"Bill? I would have thought it would be something like Antonio or Mark." she said chuckling.

"I did not laugh at your name Ms. Sookeh.'

"Actually it's Sookie not Sookeh."

"That is what I said."

"Oh well. Nice to meet you too."

"You are very lovely Sookeh. I am trying to meet new friends since I moved her. Do you mind if I come call on you?"

"Call on me?"

"Yes, come to see you at your home."

"Oh, yes that is fine. I can always use another friend."

"Would it be alright to come by tomorrow?" Bill asked.

"Yes, I live by the cemetery. It's the only house there besides the old Compton place."

"That would be me. My name is Bill Compton."

"Oh wow. Then by all means. My grandmother would love to meet you."

"I will see you then." he said and after drinking his Trublood he got up and left.

"What was all that about?" Tara asked.

"Oh I found out he is my neighbor. He lives in the old Compton house."

"Really."

"Yeah, he was such a gentleman Tara. He even asked if he could come call on me. Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, sweet." Tara said getting a real bad feeling about this.

"I can't wait to tell gran about him. She is going to love him. He has such southern ways."

The next day Tara was off and had a date with Pam. She showed up at Fangtasia.

"Hey Pam." she said smiling at her.

"Hi, my Tara. You look beautiful as usual."

"Thank you."

"I will be able to leave soon. Eric asked that I stay for another hour since it is so busy."

"That's fine. I know how it is. It gets that way at Merlotte's."

"I must come there soon. See where my Tara works." Pam said smiling.

"Yeah, I got some Trublood for you. I thought it was going to go bad since you haven't been by, but another vampire came in last night."

"Another vampire?" Pam asked with curiosity.

"Yes, his name is Bill something. Bill, Bill..."

"Compton?" Pam said.

"Yes, that's it. Sookie was so excited to meet him since he was such a gentleman."

"Bill? A gentleman?"

"Yeah, that's what she said. But for some reason I got this feeling like she shouldn't trust him."

"You are right my Tara. He is not a gentleman. He is here for something. He works for the Queen. He would not come here unless he was here for the Queen."

"Why do you say that?"

"He is used to being pampered. He is what do you say a pompous fool."

Tara chuckled.

"You would be wise to stay away from him my Tara."

"I will. Do you think he will hurt Sookie?"

"I will check into why he is here."

"Thank you."

"Let me go see if I can leave now." she said kissing Tara on the lips.

"Eric, Compton is in town."

"How do you know this? Where is he?"

"I was speaking with Tara and she said he came into the bar she works in last night. Asking to call on Sookie."

"WHAT? Sookie will be mine."

"We have to find out why he is here."

"I will call and ask questions. You go to Bon Temps and find out what you can."

"I will go now."

"Thank you."

"Come, I would like to see this place you live in."

"I would love for you to see where I live."

Together they left.

"So do you know when Bill is going to call on Sookie?" Pam asked as Tara drove.

"I think tonight. Do you think we should be there?"

"I do. I know how much you care about Sookie my Tara, I think we need to protect her."

"Then let's go." Tara said.


	4. Chapter 4 A choice to be made

Chpt. 4

"Tara, so good to see you. Come in."

"Um.. can you ask Pam to come in. She is a vampire and can't come in until you invite her."

"Oh good to know. Yes, Pam would you like to come in?" Gran said.

"Thank you." Pam said smiling at this sweet old woman.

"What brings you by Tara?"

"Well I know that Bill is supposed to be coming and I just wanted to be here to meet him too. "

"That is sweet. Sookie will be down in a minute. She is finishing getting dressed."

Pam and Tara walked into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink? I bought some Trubloods since I knew Bill was coming." Gran asked.

"That would be lovely." Pam said.

"Tara, Pam, what brings you by?" Sookie asked when she seen them.

"I just wanted to meet this Bill guy. "

"Tara, I promise I will be okay. He just wants some friends."

"Okay, well Sookie you are like my sister. I just want to make sure okay?"

"Okay."

They all heard a knock on the door.

"Bill, come in." Sookie said smiling as she opened the door for him.

"Thank you for welcoming me Sookeh." he said taking her hand and kissing it.

Sookie blushed. They walked into the living room and Bill came to a stop.

"Pam, so good to see you again. It has been a long time." Bill said politely. But he kept thinking "Damn".

"You too Bill. We did not know you were back."

"I just recently came back."

"You do know you must check in with Eric?" Pam said.

"Why is that?" Sookie asked.

"He is in charge of all the vampires in this district. He needs to know when someone new is here."

"Oh well that makes sense." Sookie said.

Pam knew something wasn't right but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She watched as Bill fawned over Sookie. It was a disgusting sight to see. Anyone who knew Bill knew that he does not take to humans like this.

A couple of hours later Bill left and then Pam and Tara got up to leave.

"Sookie, would you like to come to Fangtasia with us?"

"I don't want to intrude on your date Tara." Sookie said smiling.

"It is no intrusion. Eric would love to see you again." Pam said.

Sookie frowned. "No thank you. I don't appreciate how he talks to me."

"Maybe if you gave him another change Sook." Tara said.

"Sookie hon. Everyone deserves a second chance. " Gran said.

Sookie thought about it. "Okay, but I'm out of there if he so much as mentions sex to me."

While Sookie went to get her jacket Pam walked outside to call Eric.

"We are coming there with Sookie. She said she will walk out if you talk to her about sex. So don't."

"Do you think to school me? Your maker?"

"I only know what she said Eric. If you want her to come back you have to think about what I'm telling you."

"I will keep this in mind."

"It's nice to know someone who works here. We don't have to wait in line." Sookie said. "Which is a good thing since it just started raining."

"We will stay dry inside." Tara said smiling.

Eric knew the moment she walked in. He decided to stay on his throne for a while longer. He was afraid he would say something to offend her again. Because he truly wanted to lay her on the table and pound into her.

"So do you ever sit on the throne?" Sookie asked Pam.

"No, that is only for Eric. He does is so wel."

"Yeah, he looks very menacing." Tara said.

I think he looks totally hot, thought Sookie. She quickly tried to squash her random thoughts but it was so hard to when he was so blatantly sexy.

Pam and Tara got up to dance and Sookie watched for awhile. Then her eyes were drawn to the man on the throne. She watched as a really beautiful woman came closer to him. She wondered if he would fuck her in his office. Then she watched as he shook his head no and made her walk away. The whole time he had never taken his eyes off of her. Once again Sookie felt wetness inside her panties.

Why she wondered did she have to be so attracted to such a crude man. She thought about Bill then. She wondered if he had ever come here. She was going to have to ask him. About that time she felt someone by her side. She looked up.

"Bill, I was just thinking of you." Sookie said smiling.

"I was surprised to see you here Sookeh. This is not a place for a lady such as yourself."

"Oh I'm here with Tara."

" I need to go check in with the Sheriff. Will you be here long?"

"I don't know why?"

"I thought to ask you for a dance when I get back."  
"That would be great Bill."

"Would you like me to introduce you to the Sheriff?"

"I have already met him thanks." Sookie said sarcastically.

"Did it not go well?"

"No."  
"I am not surprised he is not someone you should be around". Bill said


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Before Bill had a chance to go to Eric, the Sheriff was standing there. "Bill Compton, you do remember you are to check in with me when you come to my area?"

"That is why I am here." Bill said.

"From what I understand you have been here for a couple of days."

"I was getting my home together Sheriff".

"Sookie, a pleasure to see you once again." Eric said.

"Thank you Eric." she said.

"I was just going to ask Sookie to dance." Bill said.

"Yes I heard." Eric said letting him know he heard everything.

"Yes, well Sookie would you like to daance?" Bill said.

"I uh.." Sookie stuttered as she looked between Bill and Eric. She got the impression that she should stay out of this argument between the two.

"Have fun Sookie." Eric said to her letting her off the hook. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "I hope to see you again soon."

Bill took Sookie into his arms and started dancing. Sookie watched as Eric went back to his throne. She didn't know why but for some reason she had really been wishing she was wrapped up in Eric's arms instead of Bills.

"So Sookeh, I love having you in my arms. Are you Eric's?"

"Am I Eric's what?"

"I can not intrude if you belong to someone else."

"I don't belong to anyone."

"That is good." Bill said smiling. He knew he had a chance now. He had to win her over so he could fulfill his duties to the Queen.

Eric could hear their conversation and when she said he was not his, his anger almost got the best of him. But instead he whispered to himself. "Soon my sweet Sookie you will be mine."

"So did you find out what Bill wants with Sookie?" Tara asked as they danced.

"Not yet my Tara, but soon."

The next morning Sookie woke up to the sun beating inside her window. She smiled thinking about the night before. Bill had been a perfect gentleman and she had so much fun at Fangtasia. She thought about Eric and wondered if she would ever get over this attraction for him. She should be with someone more like Bill she thought to herself.

She showered and got dressed and was on her way to Merlotte's. She had the afternoon shift to closing. It was a Saturday night and tips were always good then. She turned the key on her beat up old car and it didn't want to start. She tried it again and it finally turned over. "Thank you Betsy, I knew you had it in you still." she said to her car and laughed.

Tara woke up and got dressed. She had to work tonight and she was glad Sookie was going to be there too. This way she could keep an eye on her. The night was busy and it went by fast. Tara couldn't wait to get out of there so she could see Pam. She realized that she was falling fast for this beautiful vampire and wondered if that was good or not. She felt the air stop and realized a vampire just entered. She turned to look and it was Bill. Tara frowned wishing it had been Pam.

"Hi Bill, a trublood?"

"Yes, Sookeh. I would like that very much thank you."

Sookie smiled and went to get the drink. When she came back she sat down at the booth with him.

"Bill, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course Sookeh."

"Could you meet me after work? Gran would like me to ask you something."  
"What time my dear Sookeh?"

"Oh about one?"

"I will be there." then he got up and left.

The night was over and Tara was wanting to get out of there. "Are you ready Sookie?"

"I am meeting Bill. I have a favor to ask him for Gran."

"Are you sure? I can stay?"

"No, I'm fine Tara. I know you want to go be with Pam. So go."

"I don't know Sookie."

"Go Tara. I'm fine."

"Okay."

Sookie was now waiting by her car for Bill to show up. She wondered what was taking him so long but she couldn't very well get angry since she was going to ask him a favor. She heard a noise and when she turned around she seen a man and a woman standing ther.e. "The Ratrays." she thought to herself in disgust.

"What are you two doing here so late?"

"We are here for you."

"Why?"

Before she could say anything they started beating her. She felt the empty air as if a vampire was there with her but Bill never showed up. She could only think that if someone didn't show up she was going to die.

They finally stopped beating her and she was barely alive when she seen Bill. He came and picked her up and carried her away. He lay her down on one of the tables from the bar. She watched as he bit his wrist and held it out to her.

"Sookeh you must drink. It will heal you. If you do not you will die."

She went to grab his wrist when she heard Tara.

"No, Pam will help her."

"But I..."

"Move Bill. My blood is older and will heal her faster." Pam said pushing Bill out of the way.

Bill knew he lost his chance. If the Ratrays hadn't taken so long he would already have his blood in her.

Sookie grabbed Pam's wrist and began to drink her blood. She could almost watch her wounds heal. She sat up and thanked Pam. When she turned around Bill was gone.

"Sookie, you need to come with me and Pam. There is something I need to tell you."

Sookie looked intoTara's head. "Sookie you don't even realize how much danger you were in. What Pam found out you need to know."

"Just tell me already Tara." Sookie said a little harsh.

"Sookie you need to know some things about Bill."

"What?"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"What is it Tara? You are scaring me." Sookie said.

"Bill is dangerous Sookie. He works for the Queen and Pam found out that your cousin Hadley is the Queens pet."

"Pet? What do you mean?"

"Sookie, as a vampire usually when we have a human with us they are considered pets. Eric and I do not feel that way but there are a lot of vampires that do. Anyways this Hadley person told the Queen about your abilities and now she wishes to make you hers."

"What does that have to do with Bill?"

"He works for her and he was sent here to secure you for her."  
"Well he hasn't said anything about it so maybe you heard wrong."

"He's not going to say anything to you. He will try to seduce you with his so called southern charm." Pam said

"Sookie we came here tonight because I knew you were meeting him here. I had a really bad feeling. I am so glad we came."

"He was going to save me." Sookie said.

"Sookie, he had it set up. He let them beat you so you would take his blood. Then he would have control over you." Tara said.

"So um... does that mean Pam now has power over me?" she asked nervously.

"I will know how you are feeling and know when you are in danger but I will not act upon anything else." Pam said.

"Okay, well um.. I guess I owe you, so thank you." Sookie said.

"You are most welcome. I would not let anything happen to my Tara's best friend."

Tara smiled.

"So what happens now?" Sookie asked.

"You must stay away from Bill Compton." Pam said.

"Why were you meeting him tonight anyways Sook?" Tara asked.

"Grand wanted to see if he could talk to the descendents of the glorious dead."

"Oh, well I am sorry I can not help you there." Pam said.

"Does Eric know anything about that time" Tara asked.

"No, I'm afraid. He is a viking King."

"Well then I guess that's that." Sookie said. "I best get home, Gran will be worried."

"Night Sook." Tara said.

Sookie managed to make it home. She was completely healed and wasn't afraid to let her gran see her. She knew she would be at the table waiting for her to come home.

"Hi gran."

"How are you dear? Was it a long night?"

"Yeah, I'm give out."

"Did you by chance get to ask that nice Bill Compton if he could talk at our meeting?"

Sookie did not want her gran to worry so she didn't want to tell her what happened. "No not yet."

"Okay, well hopefully you will see him tomorrow and can ask."

"I am off tomorrow so maybe." Sookie said.

"Okay, well goodnight Sookie."

"Goodnight Gran."

Sookie knew that in order to keep her grandmother in the dark about what happened she was going to still have to ask Bill if he would do the talk. She figured since she knew what he was really after she would be more alert and would be okay. She lay down in her bed and tried not to think about what could happen. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Pam had said goodnight to Tara and went back to Fangtasia. She explained to Tara about what could happen with the blood that Sookie took but also explained to her that it would mean nothing. She told her she needed to speak with Eric about what happened. Tara understood and thanked her for saving Sookie.

"I am surprised to see you tonight Pam."

"Eric I must speak with you about what happened tonight."

"I do not need to hear the tales of your love affair with Tara." Eric said sarcastically.

"It is about Sookie."  
"You dare to touch Sookie?" he almost yelled.

"No, well I had to feed her my blood."

Eric was immediately in front of Pam. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

She went on to tell Eric what happened that evening.

"I will kill him."

"You can't. You know that it will lead to the True death for you."

Eric walked to the other side of his desk in deep thought. "I do not like the fact that Sookie will be dreaming of you."

"I don't either. I was kind of hoping that since you are my maker that somehow the blood intake would transfer to you."

"I have heard that has happened before. We will see." he said now with a smile.

"I was thinking we could have Amelia maybe put a spell to make it happen."

"NO. I want her to come to me on her own. When she does she will truly be mine."

"But..."

"I said no Pam. Sookie will not let on to you if she does have dreams of you since you are dating her bestfriend."

"I guess you are right. We will see."

"You must spend as much time in Bon Temp to keep an eye on her for me."

"This I will do for you."

"Damn, why did Pam have to show up. My plan was coming together so nicely." Bill said to himself. He just hoped that Pam didn't know his true plan for him being here in Bon Temp. He will find out tomorrow. He then left to go feed before dawn.


End file.
